


Colour Me In: Yellow

by Miss_Mil



Series: Colours [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mil/pseuds/Miss_Mil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of loosely connected one-shots based on colours. Written as the muse allows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Me In: Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> And we have moved on to Yellow! Originally the next one was going to be blue, but I really wasn't happy with it and so yellow emerged instead. Who can forget that yellow sweater in 'Window of Opportunity'? 
> 
> YELLOW: With the meaning of colours, in colour psychology, yellow is the colour of the mind and the intellect. It is optimistic and cheerful. However it can also suggest impatience, criticism and cowardice.

Every time Jack O’Neill walks past that yellow sweater, he grins like a teenage boy coming home from his first date. It hangs on the back of his bedroom door, the place of pride within his home hidden from the world. 

He will stare at the sweater with hungry eyes on the rare nights spent in his own bed, content to let the memories wash over him. 

The sweater hasn’t been worn since that day, years ago in that damn time loop. 

He still can’t bring himself to wear it again. It smells too much like her. 

And he never wants to lose that. 

That daffodil-yellow sweater reminds him of the first time he really kisses Samantha Carter; alien influences aside.

Jack can’t ever forget that first time, the way she held on to him and kissed him back. He replays that moment in his mind over and over, a feeling of warmth settling through him combined with contentment. 

It was the colour of hope, a small glimpse in to a future where they could finally be together. 

He has never admitted to Carter what had happened in the time loop, but he could pin-point the exact moment she had figured it out. It was a few weeks later as they were strolling through the grasslands of another planet when she looked at him with startling clarity on her face. 

He’d stopped and swallowed thickly. A few seconds passed before she’d grinned slightly, a small blush creeping up her neck as she kept walking on ahead of him, shaking her head with a small laugh. 

He had breathed a small sigh of relief at that moment, smirking as he cleared the thoughts of an irate Carter coming at him with a 9mm for what he had done. Although in some small part of his brain, Carter with a gun is a complete turn-on. 

Somehow he was comforted by the thought that maybe she would do the same thing if the roles had been reversed. Though in his mind she was wearing only the yellow jumper, and it was as far away from the control room and other Air Force officers as they could get. 

It has never been a favourite colour of his, yellow. But in that moment, yellow became a close contender at the top of his list thanks to the jumper and the memories it held.

Yellow reminded him of them; Sam and Jack. Not Colonel and Major. 

It was the colour of the kitchen she had said she’d always wanted, and sometimes, just sometimes he allowed himself to indulge in that fantasy. Over the years, building the world that she had given him insight to; little comments made around the campfires of alien planets in the years they served together. 

Samantha the woman was yellow. Bright, cheery and full of hope in a world that usually had none. The yellow rays of the sun radiated off her in a way that made her angelic, highlighting the brilliant shade of her hair that spoke volumes about her intelligence. 

Yellow was the colour of the coffee mug she kept at his place, long forgotten at the back of a cupboard. He found himself drinking from that particular cup sometimes, when he needed to feel close to her. 

It was his go-to after a hard mission or a time when he nearly lost her. 

And there were so many of those.

He knows he should give it back one day, her favourite mug. But for the moment it’s his reminder of the woman behind the soldier’s uniform. And it sits squarely in his heart next to the yellow jumper. 

The way she smiled reminded him of yellow. It was a bright and cheerful spring day, the warmth of the sun seeping through his bones all in the way she lifted the corner of her mouth and said the one word that meant so much.

‘Sir.’

He would never admit that he makes an ass of himself just to see that smile. 

Yellow reminded him of her. 

It was happy, and full of promises. 

It dragged him from the darkness that threatened to consume him. 

Fin.


End file.
